La Plume empoisonnée
by ma lune
Summary: Drabble de 900 mots slash Larosière/Lampion assez soft


Voici une petite scène manquante a l'épisode la plume empoisonné elle se situe au moment ou Lampion dit a Larosière que Dimitri (christophe aléveque) fais semblait d'être gay

MERCI à cybelia de m'avoir corrigé

* * *

« Il n'est pas très reluisant mais il n'est pas pd ! »

« Vous savez de quoi vous parlez. »

« Plutôt oui. »

« Quoi ? Parce que vous êtes euuuh…. Vous croyez savoir. »

« Parce que je suis 'euuhh' je sais. »

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Mais non ! Je peux vous assurer qu'avant de tenter quelque chose avec quelqu'un, il vaut mieux savoir. »

Larosière le regarda un long moment comme s'il se demandait quoi répondre et puis la question fusa :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser un homme ? »

« J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser une femme ? »

« Ah vous n'avez jamais… »

« Si ! Mais cette question est bizarre. Répondez si vous pouvez vous. Ça fait quoi d'embrasser une femme ? »

« Et bien je ne sais pas. C'est doux, chaleureux, natu… »

Il s'interrompit d'un raclement de gorge.

Lampion laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre :

« Et bien embrasser un homme c'est doux, chaleureux et tout aussi naturel pour moi que pour vous d'embrasser une femme. »

Le commissaire perdit quelques couleurs :

« C'est idiot ce que vous dites. Ça ne peut pas être la même chose. Les hommes sont plus… »

« Quoi ? Plus brusques, plus masculins ? Ouais c'est évident. Mais les baisers c'est toujours les mêmes, Commissaire. »

Larsosière fit une moue étrange, vraiment pas convaincu. Porté par la conviction d'avoir raison et de le lui prouver, Lampion s'approcha de son supérieur.

Pris de panique, celui-ci tenta de fuir mais Émile ne le laissa pas faire. Il plaqua sa main contre sa nuque sans grande douceur, le tira pour le plaquer contre lui et pressa impérieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fallut quelques instants pour que le commissaire cesse de se débattre. Émile profita de cette accalmie pour forcer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il glissa sans ménagement sa langue dans la bouche de son collègue. Il savait que Jean pouvait le repousser violemment à tout moment alors il profita de ce baiser.

Après il serait probablement mort de toutes façons. Le grand, le prétentieux Larosière ne laisserait pas passer un tel affront.

Il profita donc de chaque seconde, sa langue explorant cette bouche qui l'avait toujours tenté. Sa main sur la nuque de son collègue se relâcha pour aller caresser ses cheveux à la base de son cou.

Il sursauta quand le commissaire commença à répondre a ce baiser. Persuadé de rêver, Émile approfondit leur échange. Oui c'était forcément un rêve. Jamais Jean ne réagirait comme ça. Si passionné si… consentant.

Leurs lèvres semblaient scellées, leurs langues s'apprivoisaient doucement, chacun de leurs mouvements étaient suaves et délicats. La passion, la violence s'étaient transformées en affection et en tendresse.

Trop tôt à son goût, Émile dut s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle….

Et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet : il avait embrassé Larosière. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et la gêne le saisit de plein fouet. Le commissaire le regardait, légèrement hagard.

Émile se racla la gorge :

« Vous voyez c'est pareil.»

« Lampion ? »

Est-ce que le commissaire allait finir par se remettre du choc ? Il espérait vraiment que non parce que quand ça serait le cas, il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Le commissaire s'éloigna, comme apeuré :

« Rien ne s'est passé et nous n'en parlerons plus, c'est clair ? »

« Vous dites ça parce que j'avais raison ou parce que vous avez un peu trop aimé ? »

Larosière faillit avaler sa langue sous le choc :

« Vous êtes dingue Lampion ! Vous avez perdu trop de sang, vos capacités mentales ont été atteintes ou quoi ? »

« Peut-être mais ma mémoire reste bonne et vous avez répondu a ce baiser. »

« Pas du tout. »

Émile laissa échapper un rire :

« La mauvaise foi vous va si bien. Vous avez votre réponse, n'en parlons plus. »

« Voilà c'est ça ! »

Le commissaire fulminait et marmonnait :

« Je ne suis pas.. . moi j'ai toujours aimé les femmes… »

« Aimé les femmes n'empêche pas d'aimé les hommes ! »

« Vous êtes ridicule. »

« Vous voulez que je recommence pour voir. »

« Certainement pas. »

La réponse manquait de conviction :

« Vous m'agacez Lampion. »

« Oui je sais, ça arrive souvent. »

« Et vous en êtes fier ? »

« Plutôt oui. Il vaut mieux l'agacement à l'indifférence. »

Un silence assourdissant s'installa dans la pièce. Émile inspira :

« Au moins vous aurez appris quelque chose ce soir. »

« Que Dimitri Kochenko n'est pas homosexuel… »

« Et qu'embrasser un homme ça peut être très plaisant. Et non vous ne pouvez pas nier. »

Embarrassé, Larosière le chassa d'un geste de la main :

« Aller donc vous coucher, vous êtes censé vous reposer. »

« J'y vais. Mais j'ai changé d'avis : on en reparlera de cette histoire, peut-être même que je vous montrerai d'autres de mes talents. »

Émile fuit dans le couloir avant que son supérieur ne puisse répondre.

Il était ravi d'avoir pris cette balle en fin de compte. Ce baiser valait bien toute cette souffrance.

En fait, il valait même bien plus.

FIN

* * *

voilà juste une petite scène en plus j'espère que sa vous a plus


End file.
